


Karty

by cissesoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissesoleil/pseuds/cissesoleil
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov zawsze rozdawał karty.
Do czasu.





	

_Dla Viktora wygrywanie było codziennością._

Czasy, w których każde zwycięstwo przyjmował z radością i niedowierzaniem odeszły w niepamięć. Teraz ważna była teraźniejszość, w której to on rozdawał karty.

 

_Dla Nikiforova nie istniała przegrana._

Teraz gdy samą swą obecnością wzbudzał strach większy niż wzrok milionów. Był władcą, któremu każdy był w skłonny się podporządkować. To on rozdawał karty.

 

_Dla Viktora Nikiforova pojawiła się szansa._

Pamiętał go. Pamiętał tego śmiesznie niskiego Japończyka w okularach, który twierdził, że wszystko zepsuł. On jednak coś w nim dostrzegł, pewien osobliwy blask, o którym za wszelką cenę chciał zapomnieć.

_Czy aby na pewno to on rozdawał karty?_


End file.
